The Daily Adventures of the Lamperouge Twins
by surkariAlover13
Summary: What happens when Luluko Lamperouge finds her TWIN sister Lesley Lamperouge ALIVE, HOMELESS, and SICK? Good summary? Be nice.Please Review. T-in case.
1. Waking up and Getting Ready

**The Idea came to me in a dream. Please be nice**

* * *

><p><em> Luluko's POV<em>

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned. My eyes slowly open up to that annoying sound. When my eyes were open, I turned my body to face my alarm clock.

It was 6:31.

I started to get up and stretch a bit. I went to open my curtains and let the sunshine in. I smiled. When ever I feel the sun shine on my skin, it always brings back some good memories. After I soaked up the sunshine, I went in my closet to get my bath robe.

I headed for the bathroom. I turn on the shower. I got in and started to relax. With the warm water beating down on my skin, I started to scrub myself with the soap. After my shower, I got myself dry and putted on my school uniform. Then I brushed my hair for about 3-5 minutes. I then put two white hair ribbons in my hair.

One on the right and the other on the left. I checked myself in the mirror. I'm not vain or anything, but I have to admit. I look pretty darn good today. I smiled at my reflection and turn to get my things ready for school.

I made sure I had everything. Textbooks, paper, pencils, pen, notebooks, binders, etc. After checking that, I looked on my notepad which had my agenda for today. Here's what it says:

_Luluko's Agenda For Today___

_Item 1) Turn in history report to Mr. Donswroth._

_Item 2) Give Mrs. Raleigh my essay on the planet Mercury._

_Item 3) Return library books._

_Item 4) Eat lunch with Nunnally, Rolo, and Suzaku._

_Item 5) Return Suzaku's math notebook._

I found Suzaku's notebook laying on my desk next to my computer. I picked it up and held against my chest. It felt like I have a piece of Suzaku near me. I sighed and put it in my bag. I have a HUGE crush on Suzaku.

He is kind, strong, brave, and charming. I love his smile. I just love EVERYTHING about him, but I would never have the guts to tell him how I really feel about him.

I took a another sigh. I guess we will always be friends. I took up my things and was about to head out the door, but I then forgot somethings in my drawer.

In my drawer was two pictures that were very precious to me. One was a picture of Suzaku smiling and the other one was when we were kids. Nunnally and Rolo were in siting in front of Suzaku, me, and Lelouch.

"Lelouch." I said out loud.

Ever since Lelouch die during the invasion; my life has been an empty void, but I could never tell Nunnally and Rolo that. I might hurt their feelings. I remember the good old days. I was happy. Suzaku was happy. Nunnally and Rolo were happy. Everyone was happy, but happiness could never last long.

I remember that when we were kids; Lelouch and I shared a lot of secrets, but the biggest secret that we ever discussed before was that Lelouch was really a girl. Yup, that's right. My brother Lelouch was really a girl.

This secret about Lelouch's true gender began when we were born. When we were born, my so-call father didn't not want to have two twin baby girls. So he was about to make mother give up one of us, but mother came up with an idea.

One of us had to learn and how to act like a boy.

And that's when Lelouch comes in to place.

Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch loved pretending to be a boy. Just loves it I tell ya.

And no- Lelouch is not really her name. The only people who know Lelouch's real name were Mother, the Emperor, Nunnally, Rolo, and me. I started to remember our days in the palace, and mother. Tears started to build up in my eyes. I shook my head while banishing those thoughts the back of my head. I started to head down to eat breakfast with Nunnally and Rolo.

* * *

><p><em><em>_**~~~ They will have breakfast and head down to school. They will be going on a trip, But...WHERE ARE THEY GOING? Find out in the next chapter in The daily adventures of The Lamperouge **__**Twins! PLEASE REVIEW!~~~**_


	2. Breakfast

_**Nunnally can walk and see. Rolo are Nunnally are twins(Obviously).I know I said there will be a trip in the next chapter, but I haven't got around there yet. Maybe the next chapter. Anyway enjoy the chapter. ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>Luluko's<span>_POV_

I headed downstairs to go eat breakfast with with Nunnally and Rolo. I went into the dining room. Nunnally and Rolo were already at the table. The table was set with eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, and orange juice. I'd inhaled the sweet aroma. My stomach started to growl. I was ready for breakfast.

"Morning, Onee-chan."Said Nunnally and Rolo with smiles on their faces."Good morning " I replied.. We all sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast. We started to eat and we began a little conversation about shopping. Well, me and Nunnally did. Rolo just sat there eating his breakfast. Anyway...while me and Nunnally were talking about these cute shoes we saw at the mall last week, Rolo interrupts us with a cough.

"Ahem"

I stop talking for a moment.

"Is there something wrong Rolo?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you is all."

"Oh! Well, what is it?"

"It's just that...well"

"Well, what? You can tell me."

"Well,are-are we still going to have lunch together?"Rolo said wide-eyed. I chuckle."Well, of course we are." I said while bring a fork with an egg to my mouth.

"-with Suzaku?"

I paused for a moment. "Um... yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh...nothing. Just wondering is all."

I gave him the "Oh really" face. "You sure there's nothing you want to talk about or do you want to have _The Talk _again?" I said coldly to him. He cringe when I said _The Talk._

"Uh...no-no. Not at all, Onee-chan."

"Good." I said and continue to eat my food. Rolo then got up and left the dinning room. I saw Nunnally stare at me.

She was giving me the "I-better-go-apologize" look. My heart started to hurt. She was right. I better apologize to Rolo. I got up myself and followed Rolo outside. When we were outside, I shouted out,"Rolo! Wait! Please,wait" He stop walking, but his back was towards me.

"Rolo-" I started. "I didn't mean to talk to you so harshly." I stopped to see that If got his attention. I didn't. I sigh."I'm sorry. It's just that... well... I just...I just don't-don't understand why you don't like Suzaku." There was silence."I just don't like him is all, nee-chan." He finally said in a emotionless voice.

"Can you please tell me why you don't like him" I begged. He turns around. His face looks hurt. "I like to tell you, but-BUT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" he yelled at me. I stood there for a moment. I was studded that he wouldn't even tell me. ME! His sister. I then said,"Of course I would understand. I'm your big sister. I-"

"NO!" he interrupted.

I stop talking.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BIG SISTER. LELOUCH IS! YOU DON'T LOVE ME. LELOUCH LOVED ME. YOU'RE JUST A...YOU'RE JUST A FAKE!" he screamed in fury. I was shocked at what he just said there. I wanted to say that he was being ridiculous. That he was being really mean. I try to say something, but I couldn't find my voice.

Is this how Rolo truly feels about me? That I'm fake? That thinks I really don't love him? That he really doesn't love me? I started to tremble. My eyes started to sting with tears and before I knew it, tears were rolling down my face.

"Rolo I-I never knew you felt like-" my voice broke off before I could finish.

I just stood there and sobbed my heart out.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Rolo started to calm down. He then realize that his anger got the best of him. He then notice Luluko crying. Her legs gave away and she came crashing down to the ground on her behind. She continue to sobbed.

He felt horrible. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"R-R-Rolo. I-I-I-I'm s-sorry that-that I hurt you. Y-you must think I'm-I'm a-a-a horrible big sister." she said between sobs.

He came rushing to towards her. He hugged her tightly and said, "No, you're not horrible big sister. You're a great big sister. I just being stupid is all. Please Luluko, don't-don't cry. I'm-I'm sorry."She continue to sob.

"But-but-but you-you-"

"But nothing. I'm sorry. I'm really am."

Luluko stopped crying. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her school uniform. "R-Really?" she said. Rolo nodded. Luluko smile and returned a hug to Rolo. Rolo did the same. They sat there hugging each other for moment. After that, they both got up from the ground. They brush off any kind of traces of dirt off them. '

"Rolo, I'm sorry."

There was a pause for a moment.

"Why you saying sorry to me? I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"I know, but still; I-I-I'm sorry ok."

"Okay, and I'm sorry too."

They both smile at each other and hug each other once more. 'How about we got finish breakfast?" Luluko said cheerfully. 'Sure." Rolo said with a smile. So they went back inside to finish breakfast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~Did you like it? Until the chapter, I hope you enjoy The Daily Adventures of The Lamperouge Twins. Please Review~~~<strong>_


End file.
